Baransu no uminooya no tanjō
by Juli white
Summary: Rias esta arta de que Akeno intente robarle a Issei y decide darle un esclavo para que se "entretenga" pero la inesperada llegada de un chico proveniente de argentina cambiara la situación ¿ de que manera ? . mal summary pero es lo que hay les digo que hay acción y romance garantizados pero... empezare con lemon mi primer fic?
1. Chapter 1

**hola querido amigo/amiga que este leyendo esto :**

 **agradezco** **mucho que te tomes unos cuantos minutos para leer este trabajo , realmente no le tengo mucha confianza en el tema de "ser un fanfic conocido" pero con que sea visto y usualmente comentado , voy a estar feliz .**

 **desde ya aviso que este es mi primer fanfic asi que toda critica ( constructiva o no ) sera respondida lo mas pronto posible en el mismo fic.**

 **algunos datos a tener en cuenta :**

 **los pensamientos apodos y esas cosa van entre comillas ( "notengoejemplo" )**

 **las cosas dichas en otro idioma en el fic van a estar entre °estos círculos que realmente no se que son pero me recuerdan a los grados de temperatura°**

 **este fic tiene personajes , armas y otras cosas de la primera y segunda temporada pero no están en ningún momento e especial**

 **sin nada mas que decir agrego que high school dxd no me pertenece ni pertenecerá** **asi como todas las marcas u objetos mencionados en el fic**

 **asi que sin mas que decir al fic**

* * *

Prologo: la llegada de un chico nuevo y la decisión de Rias 

Esta situación se repetía siempre…

Akeno coqueteando a Issei, Asia quejándose, Xenovia diciendo " de todas formas tendré bebes contigo " y Rias golpeando a Issei

esto llegaba a tal punto que los demás se cansaron y decidieron hacer algo

-Si el problema es que Akeno está celosa debe ser seguramente porque Rias tiene su propio " bonito esclavo " y ella no – dijo Asia

-Pero yo soy la presidenta y no voy a permitir que me quiten lo mío – Rias decidió romper el silencio que empezó cuando hablaron del tema

\- P-presidenta – Issei estaba con una mirada muy perversa – si no fuera porque no cumples tus promesas yo no tendría dificultades en negarme con akeno-sempai – apenas termino de decir eso Koneko le dio un buen golpe

\- cada vez me decepcionas más – dijo de forma fría la pequeña loli

-P-pe-pero yo quiero estar con Issei-san también – Asia no se iba a callar con esta situación

Y así comenzó una pelea verbal entre todos los presentes (con excepción de Rias que estaba pensando en lo que dijo Issei, y el más pervertido del grupo, que estaba siendo zarandeado para todos lados por las chicas )

-Issei tiene razón – Rias se levantó y se acercó a Issei – no creo que haya sido muy amable no cumplir mis promesas , asi que tuviste que desquitarte con Akeno –suspirando abrazo a un muy sonrojado Issei que no podía esperar a lo que dijera su jefa – desde ahora en adelante cumpliré todas mis promesas – Issei estuvo a punto de llorar y tirarse encima de su jefa – pero debes demostrar que te mereces las recompensas , desde ahora cada vez que necesites ayuda con tu Boosted Gear me buscaras a mí para que yo te ayude – haciendo énfasis en el "mi" y el "yo" – entiendes ¡?

\- hi! –dijo poniéndose en posición de soldado

-dejaras de mirar chicas, solo podrás mirar a Asia y a mi, entiendes ? –

\- etto…hi?-

-si no estás dispuesto a hacer eso no tendrás ni a mí ni a Akeno-chan – dijo seria Rias

\- este trato es de lo mejor – koneko , después de hablar ,pidió permiso para retirarse y se fue a casa seguido por Kiba que dijo "este tema no me incube en casi nada", después de despedirse, solo quedaban Rias, Issei, Asia y Xenovia ( junto con Irina que estaba visitando el club )

\- bueno y cuál será la solución ?- Issei estaba muy contento con el trato que cerro con su jefa pero quería saber qué pasaría con Akeno

\- bueno , me queda una torre , podría obtener a alguien que sea esclavo de Akeno pero debe ser elegido por ella – Rias tomo la iniciativa para solucionar el urgente problema ya que Akeno estaba acosando a Issei de forma muy constante y eso tarde o temprano terminaría en peleas

-Pero, un demonio no debe ser clase alta para tener esclavos ? Akeno-sempai es una demonio de clase media ¡ - Asia había oído de Issei que tenías que volverte demonio de clase alta para tener esclavos y poder ser el rey del harem ( en su caso )

-eso se arregla fácil , Akeno podra hacer el ritual de reencarnacion y asi el sera esclavo de Akeno pero estara bajo las ordenes de Gremory, mientras tanto buscare un en la ciudad algunos candidatos a esclavo de Akeno ustedes vallan a casa – Rias estaba totalmente decidida a darle un esclavo a Akeno , tal vez así ella no moleste a su Issei

Al día siguiente todos estaban llegando a la escuela haciendo lo típico: Asia hablando con Xenovia , Issei y sus amigos hablando del vestuario de mujeres, Koneko golpeando a Issei y Rias mirando todo desde una ligera distancia, pero Akeno se veía distante, perdida, desde que volvió de la misión que la jefa le había dado y escucho un supuesto plan de no poder estar con Issei ( como ella quería ) ella se deprimió pero en cierto modo tubo que aceptar la realidad " no puedo meterme con las cosas de la jefa , sin importar que sea su mano derecha ".

Ella amaba a Issei , él era distinto pero al mismo tiempo predecible. había algo en él , algo en su personalidad que era casi único, pero ella misma se daba cuenta que bajo ese sueño de " el rey del harem " estaba el amor por Rias Gremory y también se dio cuenta de que nadie en su sano juicio amaría a una mutación entre ángel caído y demonio, el simple hecho de pensar eso hacía que esté a punto de llorar, se dirigió a un lugar secreto para muchos en la escuela, sabido que nadie la veía y que nadie se daría cuenta ella dejo escapar una amarga lagrima recordó el día en que le mostró a Issei su verdadera forma "realmente él estaba sorprendido, pero las cosas que me dijo a pesar de que eran muy lindas sonaban a que solo me quiere como amiga "

-sabes ? nadie quiere ver llorar a una linda chica – la estaban viendo?! Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años estaba ahí mirándola mientras tenía un pañuelo sobre su mano en señal de dárselo a Akeno

Ella realmente sin saber que hacer acepto lo que le ofrecía el chico que después de limpiar sus lágrimas el chico eso se sentó a un lado de ella – etto… no sé porque estas mal y como apenas te conozco , no puedo meterme en tus problemas ehh...Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte durante lo que quede del tiempo que nos queda para consolarte y que estés mejor– la voz de ese chico era rara , no era lo suficientemente grave como para ser considerada de "adolescente" ni lo suficientemente aguda para ser considerada de "niño" pero en este momento sonaba calmada y lenta incluso parecía que tenía problemas para pronunciar las palabras debido a su lenta pronunciación y la duda al usar las palabras .

La sonrisa que tenía el chico era difícil de describir para la ella , parece que era la primera vez (sin contar la vez del contrato con Rias) que alguien era amable con ella de una forma sincera , blanca , sin segunda intención

-cómo te llamas? – Akeno por fin se atrevió a abrir su boca después de 5 minutos en los que el chico desconocido se sonrojo pensando que hizo las cosas mal -me llamo Juki sinjhimoru soy el chico nuevo del 1ro c – el alivio se notaba en su voz debido al desahogo de saber que no la estaba incomodando – y tú?

\- yo soy Akeno Himejima estoy en el curso 3ro a y soy vice-presidenta del club de Investigación de lo oculto – eso ultimo lo dijo sin pensar - Ara , Ara creo que dije cosas de mas

-no te preocupes solo entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste – dijo Juki con una pequeña gota resbalando por su cabeza al estilo del anime – pero hablando enserio , supongo que no quieres hablar del problema que tienes asi que te voy a preguntar sobre esta escuela , etto… como son los chicos y chicas de esta escuela ? y …eehh… son buenos con los extranjeros ? –

-bueno, eso depende de con quien estés en esta escuela hay de todo , pervertidos , serios , bromistas y muchos otros .Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta , los extranjeros son bien recibidos por algunos yo diría que es un 50% , por que lo preguntas ? eres extranjero ? –

-bueno si , realmente yo soy argentino pero como mi Papá es japonés tengo su apellido y el nombre es una variación de Julián , eeehh… realmente se muy poco japonés de hecho por eso no entiendo algunas cosas que dices – dijo muy apenado y con miedo de que ella sea del otro 50% que no acepte a los extranjeros

-Ara , Ara lo abrías dicho antes yo soy poliglota puedo hablar en español , alemán , inglés , ruso y japonés – " incluyendo algunos idiomas demoniacos " pensó Akeno mirando al chico - ° quieres que te enseñe japonés ?°

-°podrias ?! Enserio !? °–

\- °si , no tengo problemas en enseñar además seguro te será de mucha ayuda °-dijo Akeno sonriéndole hasta que vio una cara de nostalgia y tristeza en Juki –

\- ° gracias … estoy viviendo prácticamente solo en Japón desde que mi Mamá y mi Papá … °– se detuvo apenas pensó lo que iba a decir – °perdón por eso , es que me deje llevar °

-°no te preocupes , mira , te veo después de clases y te enseñare a hablar y a escribir de forma perfecta ° - dijo con una sutil risa al final

-°enserio puedes !? °– en menos de un segundo su mirada cambio y se lazo arriba de Akeno abrasándola con mucha felicidad – Gracias! gracias! gracias ! – ese acto no fue para nada pensado por lo tanto ( debido a que Akeno es mucho más alta que el ) la cabeza de Juki quedo debajo de los pechos de Akeno haciendo que el la soltara en un instante al notar " peso extra " sobre su cabeza y con un rostro al rojo vivo dijo – etto … te veré después de clases Akeno – demostrando desconocimiento de la lengua devido a la falta del "sempai" o "chan" y se fue casi corriendo

-Ara , Ara parece que el pequeño es algo tímido – dijo con su característica risa .

Esa idea de estar a solas con un pequeño muy tímido la entusiasmaba y por alguna razón casi inexplicable él le había robado una sonrisa "nunca alguien se me acerco solo para ayudarme y hacerme sentir mejor que lindo de su parte" sin que ella lo pensara se hecho a reír sutilmente dirigiéndose a clases .

En un pasillo lejano a donde ocurrió la situación anterior , un chico nuevo es presentado en la clase de 1ro c en la que Koneko participa

-Atención clase , tenemos un nuevo alumno el proviene de Sudamérica , mas precisamente de argentina pero tiene raíces japonesas , les presento a Juki sinjhimoru – dicho eso , dejo pasar al chico de altura ligeramente mayor a la mayoría de los presentes ahí , de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que mostraban desconfianza y un poco de timidez – hola a todos , como dijo el profesor me llamo Juki sinjhimoru espero que nos llevemos bien todos – con esa simple oración el profesor le indico un par de cosas y le dijo donde sentarse – usted se sentara a un lado de Koneko-chan – y sin decir nada el chico fue a donde le indicaron , todos parecían estar mirándolo era como si esperaran que algo pasara , tal vez era por la fama de Koneko la cual era ser muy fría y "mala" , o tal vez lo que esperaban era que el típico bromista pusiera su pie para tratar de hacer caer al chico pero el simplemente paso por arriba ese obstáculo "puesto sin mala intención" y se sentara para empezar con la clases , Koneko no parecía estar interesada y simplemente lo saludo de forma fría y siguió mirando hacia adelante , la clase se basó simplemente en el chico nuevo levantándose a pedirle ayuda a su profesor debido a no entender la letra , llegando a la conclusión de que el debería escribir en romaji después de explicarle brevemente en qué consistía esa forma de escritura , siguió con la clases de forma normal , no paso mucho tiempo y de nueva cuenta Juki se levantó pero esta vez fue para entregarle una hoja con los 15 primeros ejercicio de matemática hechos ( cosa que sorprendió a muchos de los presentes ) solo fallo en uno debido a no entender bien que estaba escrito y 5 minutos después la campana sonó dejando a todos en " libertad condicional hasta que vulva a sonar la campana ".

Juki no sabía realmente que hacer , no conocía a nadie menos a Akeno asique decidio ir a buscarla pero todos la decían " ah , querrás decir akeno-sempai o es que no te educaban allá en sudamerica? " con una pequeña vena en su frente se fue hacia el patio donde encontró a tres chicos pegados a una pared como si estuviera mirando

-ey! que están haciendo chicos – apenas termino la oración un grupo de 3 chicas salio de la nada y les grito a los 3

\- ustedes de nuevo trio de pervertidos ! no voy a dejar que perviertan a ese pobre chico con sus cosas raras ! – dijo una chica mientras que se dirigía con su amiga hacia ese extraño trio mientras la chica restante fue con Juki – estas bien ? que te dijeron ? que te hicieron ?-

-nada nada, que estaban haciendo esos tres? – sinceramente no entendía nada

\- no lo sabes ? ellos tres son los mas pervertidos de la escuela y se dedican a mirar a las chicas a través de ese pequeño agujero desde que llegaron –

-Que !? – no pudo evitar enojarse con ellos , según el , cualquiera que mirara o tocara a una chica sin permiso merecía un golpe y sin importar que ellos sean mayores , no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados – esperen chicas !-

-Que ? vas a defenderlos ? – dijo apuntándolo con un palo de kendo

\- en primera no los conozco – mientras hablaba el se dirigía a los chicos con toda confianza – en segunda nunca dije que los iba a defender , y en tercera – detuvo su caminar cuando quedo de frente con la chica – de donde vengo es de muy malo apuntar a la gente con algo que puede hacer daño - siguió su camino hasta los chicos que tenían golpes pero se veían estables

\- Gracias ! eres nuestro salvador ! - Matsuda y Motohama estaban casi arrodillados ante el pequeño de 16 años pero no tardo mucho la felicidad – arriba , los tres – de forma seria y casi enojada Juki llamo la atención de todos hasta de la mismísima Rias que estaba viendo desde la ventana del club junto con Akeno que no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba viendo , los tres chicos se levantaron y quedaron en una fila mirando a las ojiazul – como se llaman ? – Su tono se volvió amable y tranquilo - Matsuda , Issei , Motohama – dijeron uno por uno

-bueno un placer me llamo Juki , ahora – se acercó a motohama – te gusta mirar a las chicas verdad , campeón ? – dijo codeándolo un poco

\- claro que si pequeño si quieres puedo mostrarte … - un golpe , fue todo lo que se escuchó .

\- eso fue advertencia , la próxima tendrás un golpe a la boca del estómago , y si aun así no entiendes voy a golpear un poco más abajo – su voz era seria y fría , de la misma forma se acercó a matsuda – miren a quien tenemos aquí , bueno ya no voy a mediar palabras , no las necesito , y si quieres saber que va a pasar , pregúntale a tu amigo – golpe – y al último, are ? – Issei , sabiendo lo que le esperaba huyo al club para estar al resguardo de Rias - °maricón° - susurro por lo bajo mientras iba con una de las chicas – muy bien hecho ! nunca vi a nadie que se interesara por proteger a las chicas sin segunda intención – dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro – tal ves ellos no puedan mirar a ninguna chica frente a frente mientras esta desnudándose , pero creo que tu si – dijo en un susurro guiñándole el ojo , Juki ( como era de esperar ) se puso igual o peor que un tomate y solo susurro de forma casi audible " gracias " para después preguntar si sabían dónde puede estar Akeno ( esta ves agregando el "sempai" ) – oh claro , Akeno-sama está en el edificio de ahí – dijo señalando al lugar donde se reúne el club de investigación de lo oculto

\- gracias, cómo te llamas? –

\- me llamo sakumi pero para ti es sakumi-sexichan – otro guiño y otra cara hecha de tomate a domicilio para el pobre novato

-jeje supongo que ya sabes mi nombre, asi que por ahora me retiro, nos vemos! – dijo saludándola con la mano

-nos vemos en clase , chico nuevo – otro guiño pero esta vez más amistoso y menos coqueto .

El edificio no parecía de la escuela estaba muy lejos de las demás zonas pero si ahí estaba la única persona que es capaz de entender su idioma , ahí iba a ir

-Hola ? hay alguien ? –él estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando de repente una chica pelirroja lo detuvo de forma amable y muy suave – lo siento pero no puedes entrar ahí , se te ofrece algo ? – la amabilidad mostrada hizo que no le importara a Juki el hecho de que lo sorprendió de una manera muy particular – bueno , estaba buscando a Akeno-sempai , hable con unas chicas en el patio y me dijeron que podía encontrarla en esta zona – Rias no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿ Akeno juntándose con un chico de 1ro y que parecía que tenían una amistad ? se nota que descuido a su mano derecha – en ese caso te podría decir donde esta Akeno , pero debes decirme porque quieres verla –

-bueno , es que hoy me ayudo a conocer la escuela y quería hablar con ella de un asunto que quedo pendiente porque tuvimos que entrar a nuestras aulas – tal vez ella era su amiga , asi que con toda confianza le contó la situación menos la parte más "intima" del asunto , no quería que todos supieran que él era el único en esa escuela que no sabía hablar perfectamente japonés

-entiendo , sígueme – ella abrió y se adentraron en el edificio hasta llegar al segundo piso de ese lugar , en ese momento , Juki escuchó algo que no se esperaba ¿agua?

-disculpa , no pregunte tu nombre , pero que es ese ruido ? –

\- ohh , es simplemente la bañera de arriba – para Rias eso era totalmente natural , pero para el que obviamente no se esperaba eso , tuvo efectos "secundarios" esa declaración – por cierto me llamo Rias Gremory-

\- me estás diciendo que posiblemente la chica que yo estoy buscando este ahí , bañándose ?- dijo totalmente rojo y sin tomarle importancia a lo último dicho

-sí , hay una gran posibilidad , quieres ir igual ? creo que después de esto no vas a tener potra posibilidad de hablar con ella – ella estaba interesada en saber quién era el condenado que estuvo a punto de golpear a su esclavo ( además sentía una pequeña presencia como de Sacred Gear )

-b-bueno , vamos – de forma muy tímida , siguió a Rias hasta el segundo piso y cuando llego vio algo que nunca se imaginó , realmente había una bañera ahí , " ver para creer " se dijo así mismo en su mente y lo que vio fue más de lo que el mismo se tiene permitido , desde donde estaba se podía ver claramente el cuerpo de una chica más o menos de la misma altura que Akeno , lo que aumentaba su esperanza

-Akeno , estas ahí ? tienes visitas – Rias parecía tener completa confianza con Akeno además , si o fuera por el pelo , Juki juraría que son hermanas

-Ara, Ara visitas ? quien podrá ser ? – se cuestionó en voz alta mientras el sonido del agua disminuyo hasta dejar de escucharse , después de eso , la cortina se movió dejando ver a una Akeno con gotas de agua siendo cubierta solo por una toalla – aww , pero si es el pequeño y tímido Juki , me buscabas ? – eso lo dijo de forma amable y amistosa con un toque de ternura en las primeras palabras pero – o es que viniste por mas ? – hasta ahí llego la ternura , Akeno señalaba claramente el centro de su pecho cosa que hizo que Juki casi se desmallara de vergüenza , " decir eso estado con tu amiga y solo cubierta por una toalla ? que locura ! " para cuando Juki termino de procesar parte de lo dicho por Akeno , ya tenía a el cuerpo semidesnudo y todavia humedo de Akeno a medio paso de distancia

-paso algo , pequeño ? – esta divertida situación no podía ser desaprovechada , y Akeno lo sabía por eso decidió jugar con él un poco

\- no , no pasa nada , solo vine para hablar contigo porque no conozco a nadie pero como estas ocupada me retiro - parece que el juego se dio vuelta y ahora la sorprendida es Akeno que no tardo nada en tomarlo de la muñeca y abrazarlo en un simple movimiento – esa no es forma de hablarle a una vice-presidenta sabias ?- el solo se disculpó como pudo y parecía que el desmallo estaba cerca

\- ooh , que lastima se me esta cayendo la toalla , creo que para mantenerla vas a tener que abrasarme mas fuerte – jaque mate para el pequeño de raíces latinas , y por jaque mate me refiero a que el pobre se desmallo , literalmente .

* * *

-donde estoy ? ah ! , Mi cabeza , me siento mareado – no sabía dónde estaba ni que paso , pero lo último que recordaba era a Akeno apunto de desnudarse frente la mirada de Rias y por supuesto la suya – Akeno…Akeno…cierto! Tenía que verla después de clases ! – a pesar de que protagonizo la escena más atrevida de su vida Akeno se ofreció de una muy gentil forma a ayudarlo y lo menos que que podía hacer era ir con ella a aprender todo lo que pudiera – supongo que todavía no puedo salir de este lugar , todavía - era la enfermería no cabía duda él no era alguien que se enfermara seguido pero incluso el más sano del mundo reconoce una enfermería cuando está en ella – que habrá pasado ? como llegué hasta aquí ? habrán contado todo lo que paso ?! – si eso ultimo era cierto , estaba frito .

el tenía bien sabido que Akeno era una idol escolar y si se enteraban de eso , la poca calma que tiene en esta escuela seria reemplazada con ser por un tiempo el centro máximo de atención entre los de 1ro y eso le gustaba pero solo si era por méritos propios , no por abrazar a una idol mientras esta se encuentra casi sin nada que la cubriera – mejor me voy , no veo que nadie este y ya me siento mejor – busco su celular el cual estaba en una pequeña mesa a la derecha de su posición , tomo su celular y reviso la hora , 9:23 a.m. todavía esta en clases y estas no terminan hasta las 12 , él no era una persona que le guste estar acostado sin hacer nada sabiendo que puede hacer algo asi que la ansiedad pudo con él y se retiró del lugar luego de hablar con la enfermera (que no medio algún comentario ) le dio un papel que tenía que entregárselo a su profesor y lo dejo ir.

Se dirigió a la puerta golpeo dos veces y entro , todos lo miraban y murmuraban cosas , a paso lento pero firme se dirigió hacia su profesor y le entrego la nota para después responder de forma positiva a la pregunta de "se encuentra bien?" , asi paso una de sus ultimas horas del día estudiando matemática para tener que soportar después una micro-tortura dada por la profesora de historia , después de dos hora y media , la campana sonó dando la señal de "libertad total hasta el lunes próximo" todos se dirigían a sus hogares con excepción de un chico que estaba esperando a alguien en la entada del colegio .

-parece que alguien se recuperó – desde la espalda de Juki , Akeno sorprendió con una aparición de la nada misma asustando al pequeño que ( para su suerte ) pudo contenerse y no mostrar muchos signos de miedo o sorpresa

-Akeno-sempai , me alegra verte , pensé que no ibas a venir –

-y nunca faltaría en mi palabra , además , hoy realmente no tenía nada que hacer – debido a que hoy era un día libre que tenían todos lo demonios del clan Gremory , Akeno no iba a tener nada para mantener su mente ocupada , otra razón para ayudar al ojiazul a aprender bien el idioma , todavía no tenía muy pensado que hacer para enseñarle , pero seguramente en el camino a su casa algo se le iba a ocurrir

* * *

 **SI LLEGASTE HASTA ACÁ MUCHAS GRACIAS !**

 **por ahora todo va a ser medio random por así decirlo , pero lo bueno (luchas, romance y talv ez lemon) va a venir pronto depen** **diendo el rumbo que le den a la historia**

 **pd: decidí empezar de nuevo el fic porque me encontré con algunos (muchos) fallos bastante notorios y necesito ayuda, tengo la idea de hacer una especie de "torneo de las 3 facciones" y voy a necesitar un total de 28 equipos tanto mixtos como séquitos u otras agrupaciones (sin contar a los existentes, el séquito gremory, sitri y el de raiser que van a estar) así que si quieren hacer séquitos, equipos mixtos, etc mándame un review con el séquito que quieras que entre por ejemplo:**

 **nombre de séquito/grupo: casa vocaloid**

 **rey: miku**

 **reina: luka**

 **1er alfil: gumi**

 **2do alfil: meiko**

 **1er caballero: gakupo**

 **2do caballero: kaito**

 **1ra torre: rin**

 **2da torre: len**

 **peon (especificar si ocupa 2 o mas peones): Seeu**

 **algo así pueden usar anime, juegos, y otros fics (mientras no sean goku ssj Dios o tan poderosos) todos tienen posibilidad de salir campeón del torneo así que pueden crear un personaje (detallar como es) para hacerlo parte de un séquito o incluso un séquito lleno de OCs**

 **hasta la próxima actualización!**


	2. acercamiento

**por fin termine! uff me tomo mas de lo espera pero todo tiene su respuesta (o excusa) solo digamos que mis profesores coordinaron exámenes y me tuve que matarme estudiando pero eso ya no importa, señoras y señores tenemos capitulo nuevo! así que antes de iniciar vamos con lo reviews!**

 **jawad fan** : ** _bueno supongo después de tan alentador y constructivo review tengo que devolverte el favor, así que voy a darte un pequeño consejo. cuando entres a el archivo de fics de high school dxd desde tu celular o cualquier dispositivo móvil, anda hasta el fondo de la pantalla y ahi vas a encontrar opciones de filtros o "Plus filters", hace clic donde dice "characters (a)" y busca el que diga Issei H., ojo , la H es de hyodo y no es un Oc clon de Issei, una vez que lo encontraste hace clic en ese nombre y después en "Apply filters" y listo todas las historias de Issei y su harem van a estar disponibles para vos_**

 ** _pd: si queres te hago un capitulo alterno al pasado en el que Issei usa su balance breaker y mata a Juki por casi golpearlo. buen día_**

 **Izanami123:** **_la verdad no tengo palabras, enserio me robe tu primer comentario? que honor te juro que cuando empece a escribir esta historia no tenia ni la idea de recibir el primer comentario de alguien la verdad te lo agradezco mucho, y vos dirás que no te crees que sos alguien importante pero ahora sos alguien importante para mi, espero que este capitulo te guste y con respecto a lo del torneo voy a modificarlo cuando me desocupe porque estoy muy ocupado, en fin solo espero que te guste y puedas darme un segundo comentario, hasta la otra!_**

 ** _High School DxD no me pertenece_**

* * *

La verdad no podía creer lo que me pasaba, tengo mucha suerte al ser el estudiante de Akeno-san (como acordamos que la llamaría en siempre) ella se dedica a darme clases de japonés cada viernes y debo decir que es la mejor de todas, pocas personas me lograron enseñar cosas como ella lo hace y la verdad su compañía es muy agradable para mi ¿Qué si siento algo por ella? Quien sabe…la verdad ahora ni yo se con certeza, cabe destacar que han pasado 2 semanas desde que empezó a enseñarme como escribir y hablar japonés de forma perfecta, ahora ya puedo entablar una conversación fluida con ella sin dudar o recurrir al español para explicarme mejor algo muy útil ¿Qué cómo sobrevivo en Japón sin saber bien el japonés? Bueno eso es debido a que vivo con mi tío desde los 14 años, la verdad nuestra relación no es de las mejores, él tiene la mala costumbre de traer a sus "amigas" a casa casi todos los días lo cual me lleva a mí a estar siempre afuera o jugando videojuegos con mis amigos de argentina ¿Cómo era mi vida allá? La verdad, increíble tenía amigos que serán para toda mi vida a pesar de la distancia, familia a la cual yo extraño bastante y un hermano, él tiene solo 10 años y lamentablemente se tuvo que quedar en argentina mientras yo estudio acá en Japón, no sé cómo esta, perdí comunicación con argentina hace 2 semanas, curioso no? Pierdo mi comunicación temporalmente con argentina el mismo día que conocí a Akeno ¿suerte? ¿Coincidencia? Lo que sea me ayudo en mi vida diaria puedo tener amigos aparte de los que están "del otro lado del charco", conocí a un chico de segundo llamado Saji Genshirou, él es miembro del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh me divierto mucho con el pero casi siempre está ocupado porque la vicepresidenta Tsubaki Shinra siempre le ordena hacer algo y me mira con cara de pocos amigos la verdad no la entiendo, solo soy amigo de Saji no soy un ogro que quiere sacarlo de sus responsabilidades.

El monologo interno de Juki se ve interrumpido por la llegada a la academia donde es recibido por Saji

-buenos días Juki – dice poniendo su mano en alto

\- buenos días, Saji.- dice imitando a alguien frio y dejándolo colgado – ehh pasa algo?- el rubio se acerca al moreno que le daba la espalda, algo confundido por el repentino cambio- si…- dando suspenso y volteándose para mirarlo de frente dice-otra vez con los problemas del consejo?-el rubio solo asiente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- disculpa es que entre tanto papeles del consejo apenas puedo cumplir con mis tareas-el más chico de los dos se acerca y levanta su mano- bueno da igual pero hoy vamos a jugar y no hay otra opción, después de la escuela vamos a jugar online si o si te parece? – después de chocar sus manos entraron a la academia para iniciar la jornada escolar

* * *

Es hora de los deportes! Amo este día, bueno, mejor dicho amo esta hora en la que puedo jugar futbol como lo hacía desde muy chico ya no puedo esperar para que mis amigos vengan a visitarme para volver a ser lo que éramos, el mejor grupo de amigos…

-Juki-Kun cuidado!- grito su compañero pero ya era tarde el balón dio directo en su cara mandándolo al suelo-auch…ok no más descuidos-

-Estas bien? Disculpa no vi para donde pateaba –le dijo un chico ayudándolo a levantarse-si sí, no hay problema...Issei? wow no sabía que te gustaba jugar futbol-

-no me gusta, pero tengo que hacer algo no?-

-jaja seguro bueno dejemos eso y vamos a jugar- a pesar de tener peleas (siempre que el trio pervertido hacía de las suyas) había momentos en los que se llevaban bastante bien pero eso no dejaba de lado los comentarios de algunas chicas como "seguramente quiere convencerlo se volverse un pervertido" o "pobre chico, no sabe en lo que se mete" cosa que por Juki pasaba totalmente desapercibida, él podía ser algo despistado a veces, volviendo al partido, el tiempo casi terminaba y había un empate d entre 1er y 2do año pero en un rápido avance de los de 2do lograron meter otro gol y pasar a ganar-vamos chicos falta poco y tenemos que empatar!-era el grito de Juki tratando de animar a los demás, como era el último parido mucha gente se acercó para ver el final del partido (faltaban 15 minutos) primer año saco del medio buscando el gol del empate-por aquí Juki! Estoy solo!-gritaba un chico Juki hizo el pase y el chico devolvió la pelota con rapidez para que Juki siguiera corriendo faltaba solo dos defensas y el arquero-yo voy! -Grito Saji que se lanzó para detener al moreno pero como Juki ya lo veía venir lo espero para pasar el balón entre sus piernas mientras que él lo rodeaba- eres un…-Saji ahora solo podía ver a Juki desde atrás e intentar alcanzarlo, mientras que ante la mirada de todos Juki pateo la pelota con fuerza buscando sorprender al arquero y ultimo defensa cosa que fue muy útil, el disparo dio en el palo derecho para después entrar en el arco-Goool-Juki no podía creerlo, primer gol después de mucho tiempo sin jugar, todos se acercaron a él para felicitarlo mientras el profesor daba por finalizado el encuentro con un empate de 3 a 3.

todos se iban a los vestuarios excepto Juki que se quedó a ayudar al profesor a guardar los distintos objetos usados –muchas gracias Juki-Kun puedes irte- y con eso Juki se dirigió a los vestuarios, todo era normal de camino a los pasillos hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarro y lo mando contra una pared del pasillo- Ara Ara pero miren quien está aquí, el pequeño jugador- Juki ya estaba algo acostumbrado a esa clase de acercamiento de Akeno pero no dejaba de sonrojarse-jeje Gr-gracias Akeno-san aunque no hice mucho-dijo el chico algo apenado (durante el partido además de recibir un pelotazo fue causante de un gol)-enserio? Pero me contaron que hiciste el gol del empate, eso merece una recompensa-dijo mientras lo abrazaba dejando al menor rojo como un tomate-espero poder verte en el próximo partido Juki-Kun- después de eso Akeno se fue dejando al chico muy sonrojado y apenado mientras se dirigía hacia los vestuarios – uff Akeno, no hagas las cosas más complicadas…-el chico hablo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y fue escuchado por una de las pocas personas que todavía quedaba-Akeno eh?- pregunto de forma picara el rubio-Saji! No me asustes así!- el joven quería desviar el tema a toda costa-a mí no me cambies el tema, y dime ya la besaste?- no hubo respuesta solo una cara al rojo vivo-hmm no se si eso es un sí o un no…da igual, amigo no sabía que eras de apuntar tan alto, Akeno es una de las One-samas de esta academia la tienes muy difícil-el ojiazul algo molesto lo golpeo en el hombro-no molestes, y tú? No deberías estar ya con Tsubaki? Compartiendo papeles?- dijo haciendo imitando comillas en la palabra "papeles"- E-eso no te importa idiota-

-jajaja vamos, tu empezaste y además los dos sabemos que es broma o no? O tal vez acerté y por eso siempre estás tan dispuesto a hacer papeles, tal vez, la presidenta del consejo también te de "papeleo extra" jajaja –Juki estaba terminando de cambiarse mientras se burlaba de su amigo quien estaba ligeramente sonrojado por la mención de su ama – ahora que lo pienso Juki Tsubaki siempre se queja de que me distraes pero cuando fuiste a ayudarme hace dos días no dejaba de mirarte, será que le gustas? Saliste goloso niño jajaja-

-sabes que es más dulce? El caño que te metí en este partió- dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y terminaba de cambiarse- vamos! Dejemos de especular con eso y vamos a clases, no creo que quieras arruinar tu reputación de miembro del consejo perfecto o si?- y decidieron volver a sus distintos salones

Una vez terminado el horario escolar todos se dirigían hacia sus casas a excepción de cierto rubio que estaba siendo ayudado a terminar todo y cada uno de los papeles – enserio Saji, avances Sona y Tsubaki se pasan- Juki se cansó de esperar a su amigo así que decidió volver a ayudarlo como hace dos días pero a diferencia de ese día hoy estaban solos- no puedo hacer nada ellas designan alguien al azar para que haga esto y salí yo – después de estar aproximadamente una hora, lograron terminar para dirigirse a sus hogares y poder jugar online como habían planeado pero surgió un problema "me llamaron del consejo, es muy importante, será para la otra no?" – de todos en la escuela me tenía que hacer amigo del mas ocupado de todos- seguía quejándome de lo ocupado que es mi amigo mejor me despejo hablando con los chicos cuando llegue tal vez quieran jugar Rock band o algo así, sigo caminando muy metido en mis pensamientos y casi sin fijarme en mi alrededor cosa que tarde o temprano me podría causar un golpe-cuidado!-dicho y hecho… que despistado-disculpa no estaba prestando atención ¿estás bien? T-Tsubaki-sempai! Discúlpame- mientras hablaba la ayudaba a levantarse ella simplemente me miro y dijo –no vuelvas a hacer eso- y se fue en dirección a su hogar que curiosamente queda en dirección del mío, esto va a ser incomodo – me estas siguiendo? Si es así será mejor que lo dejes de hacer antes de que te de un golpe- está bien que le caiga mal pero ¿tan molesto soy?! Decido molestarla un poco para ver qué pasa-solo estoy yendo a mi casa que curiosamente está en la misma dirección que la tuya, o en realidad eres tú la que me sigue a mí?-por alguna razón se pone nerviosa y ¿sonrojada?-N-no! Por qué seguiría a un chico de primer año? Solo estoy yendo a mi casa al igual que tu idiota- ok supongo que ella tiene su carácter pero bueno eso a mí no me importa mucho, me importa más el hecho de que estoy en un silencio realmente incomodo- mucho trabajo en el consejo?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta ¿y cómo no saberla si estuve casi una hora ayudando a Saji con esas interminables hojas? –demasiado.-Tsubaki si me responde de forma fría, esto no va a mejorar, de hecho es más incómodo que antes-y la escuela? Supongo que para alguien como tu debe ser algo fácil no?-

-si.-ok me canse vamos con mi arma secreta- y tu novio?- que prefiero un sonrojo de Tsubaki o un silencio incomodo? Mmm… sonrojo-C-callate idiota yo no tengo novio- vamos a ver hasta dónde llega- enserio? Pero con lo linda que eres te deben llover chicos, esperas a alguien especial?- mi tono pícaro no bajaba y su sonrojo menos –N-no! todos los hombres son idiotas!- decía algo molesta y muy sonrojada-todos incluso yo?- pregunte imitando una desilusión-etto...oh mira llegue a mi casa -dijo entrando casi a la velocidad de la luz a su casa yo empecé a reírme con ganas, es fácil hacer enojar a Tsubaki si te lo propones pero ahora que lo pienso mi casa no esta tan lejos de la suya de hecho nos separan dos casas y yo nunca lo note! Aunque eso explica el por qué siempre que estaba por llegar a la academia ella estaba en el mismo camino que yo pero mucho más adelantada, Bueno supongo que tengo que prestar más atención.

* * *

Juki entro a su casa y sin hablar ni encontrarse con nadie se dirige a su cuarto, después de retirarse el uniforme de la academia empieza a hablar con sus amigos para coordinarse y jugar uno de los millones de videojuegos que suelen jugar sin notar que desde una distancia no tan lejana una sombra misterio lo observaba atentamente para después de unos minutos desplegar un par de alas y volar hasta perderse en la oscura noche

-hay algún signo de que descubrió lo que tiene?- se mostraba un holograma que tenía una conversación con la sombra misteriosa-ninguno buchou, no cree oportuno que nosotros intervengamos?

-por ahora no, lo más conveniente es esperar para confirmar la presencia de la Sacred Gear y no actuar con imprudencia, puedes descansar, no hay que vigilarlo tan seguido porque los demás podrían sospechar –

Nunca se pusieron a jugar con sus amigos miran la hora, se voltean y pasaron 5 horas? Bueno eso acaba de pasarme antes de darme cuenta eran las 2 de la mañana y mis amigos no dejaban de jugar, mañana voy a tener ojeras…

-°Juki te vas°-

-°si…ya son las 2 acá y tengo que ir a la escuela°-

-°dale! Hace meses que no jugábamos un poco de Rock Band°-

-°No insistas después mañana no voy a poder estar parado y vos no me vas a salvar en la academia°-

-°como quieras pero después hablanos°-

-°nos? Con quien estas?°-

-°con Ariel o vos quien crees que toca el bajo?°-

-°jaja bueno bueno mándale saludos°-

-°nos vemos°-

-°Chau°-

Apague la consola, guarde mi guitarra y me fui a dormir, algunos se preguntaran ¿nadie te va a castigar o algo por dormir tan tarde un día jueves? Bueno ahora mismo mi tío debe estar ebrio por ahí quien sabe creo que es algo que me gusta en cierto modo, el hecho de tener libertad me gusta

Me desperté de la forma más pesada y zombie posible por suerte todavía puedo concentrarme y hacer las cosas para no olvidarme de lo importante y logre ir a la academia (logrando milagrosamente no dormir) ahora estoy bostezando cada 5 segundos –oye niño bostezo deberías ir a dormir no crees?- se atrevía a mofarse de mí el muy hijo de….-Ja Ja muy chistoso Saji por que no te vas a el salón del consejo para "ayudar" a Sona? – por suerte mi defensa contra Saji está intacta-oye! Ya te dije que no me gusta! Por cierto hoy es vieres vas a ir a tus "clases" con Akeno-sempai? Que te enseñara hoy? el beso con lengua?-el muy desgraciado seguía molestándome mientras besaba al aire! Estoy seguro de que mi sonrojo debe ser muy grande maldito Saji!-Ara Ara Juki-Kun acaso también quieres aprender esas cosas? Yo no tendría problema en enseñarte todo lo que quieras-esto debió haber sido planeado! No es coincidencia que Saji mencione a Akeno-san y justamente ella este cerca-eehhh….yo…etto-hace falta decir que tengo un tomate en lugar de cara y que no puedo hablar en ningún palabra coherente? Akeno se reía sutilmente mientras Saji estaba a punto de ahogarse de la risa…me las va a pagar-Juki-Kun estás ahí?-solo asiento con la de forma algo desesperada para poder irme con ella antes de que alguien más aparezca y me mate de la vergüenza – pero que pasa aquí Saji?-uff capitana responsabilidad al rescate-lo siento fukukaichou estaba revisando que todo esté bien por aquí- Saji…inventando excusas idiotas desde tiempos inmemoriales-deja de mentir y ven al salón del consejo y tu…-señalo a Akeno-sempai? Qué raro- cuidado con el-

-qué? Y yo ahora que hice?-

-no importa-

-como sea, Akeno-san podemos irnos ya?-

-está bien Juki-Kun –

El camino a casa de Akeno se hico algo corto debido a todo lo que uno tenía para contarle al otro, Akeno es alguien algo ocupada (por cosas demoníacas que todos los que leen saben) por lo que Juki no puede verla muy seguido y eso hace que siempre tengan algo para hablar

-°bien Juki como ya eres muy buen en la escritura es hora de mejorar tu forma de hablar, realmente ahora no estas nada mal pero se puede mejorar, así que para mejorar tanto tu forma de hablar y nuestra confianza me gustaría que durante toda la tarde hablemos de como hace rato pero de cosas un poco más profundas°-

-°esta bien Akeno pero cosas como que?°-

-°mmm que te parece si empezamos por lo básico, gustos, disgustos, datos que desconozcamos uno del otro, y cosas así que te parece?°-

-°la verdad no me parece mala idea pero con una condición°-

-°que es lo que quieres de mi?°- preguntó en un tono pícaro y sensual -°eehh…Q-quiero que hagas algo de te…si! Eso! Me encanta el sabor de tu té- respondió un nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado Juki-°está bien si tanto te gusta mi te lo haré sin problemas aunque…no me molestaría que pidieras otra cosa-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se reía del tomate, digo, chico-°B-bueno G-gracias Akeno-san°- siguieron su camino hacia el departamento de Akeno (pequeña modificación, solo Rias, Asia, Zenobia, Ravel y Koneko viven con Issei teniendo visitas algo seguidas de Irina)mientras la conversación no tenia fin sobre todo por el interminable número de veces que Akeno hablaba de forma provocativa con intención de hacer sonrojar al menor

* * *

Una vez que llegaron, Akeno decidió ir a su habitación a cambiarse mientras Juki acomodaba las cosas que traía desde la academia el ya conocía bastante de ese departamento, algo grande para solo una persona pensaba él y mientras daba una mirada a su alrededor se encontró con una foto de Rias y Akeno ambas le sonreían a la cámara, se notaba y mucho la gran amistad que las unía cosa que puso nostálgico al menor "ay chicos, espero que no tarde en llegar" faltaba un mes para que sus amigos lleguen a tierras japonesas así que por ahora tendría que ser paciente y disfrutar con sus nuevos amigos y Akeno…era extraño pocas personas se metieron en su vida como ella lo hizo y no solo por el hecho de ser linda a sus ojos (y los de media academia…y me quedo corto) había algo en ella algo que vio ese día que la encontró llorando lagrimas amargas y tristes que lo conmovieron de tal modo que dejo atrás todo el miedo y timidez de ser nuevo y además no saber hablar bien solo para intentar aunque sea calmar su dolor, era obvio que no iba a sanar su dolor mágicamente pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla sola –prometo nunca dejarte sola, sin importar las condiciones…-después de susurrar para el mismo, el moreno dejo de mirar el marco para revisar que Akeno haya terminado de cambiarse pero en lugar de eso, la encontró mirándolo como si estuviera ahí hace un rato largo –eso fue muy lindo Juki-Kun-ella se acercaba y Juki a pesar de estar algo avergonzado por decir algo como lo que dijo delante le esa persona simplemente la espero con la mayor calma y paz posible , después de todo no dijo nada malo ¿o sí? –G-gracias Akeno-san pero ahora que estas frente a frente conmigo quiero que lo escuches como se debe y no a escondidas- cuando Akeno estuvo a unos pasos de él, Juki elimino la distancia restante con un abrazo y dijo a su oído-prometo nunca dejarte sola, sin importarme la condiciones y lo que pase haré todo lo que pueda para estar ahí como y cuando lo necesites no me importa nada- Juki se separó de Akeno y la descubrió ligeramente sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos –Juki-Kun tengo que contarte algo –

En la ciudad de Kuoh estaba empezando a nevar debido a la muy bajas temperaturas (en el fic es abril, por lo tanto invierno en Japón) momento perfecto para no hacer nada y disfrutar de algo caliente para tomar, esa era la situación de Juki pero la diferencia es que él tiene algo para hacer, escuchar algo que Akeno tiene que decirle, ella dijo que antes de hablar como habían planeado ella haría él te que Juki pidió y ahora tenemos a Akeno siendo ayudado por Juki para preparar las dos tazas de té y así poder hablar –muy bien Juki…como sabrás o habrás notado yo vivo sola actualmente pero eso no se debe a que sea de otra ciudad o país y que solo estoy aquí para estudiar, esto se debe a que no tengo contacto con mis padres-Juki estaba sorprendido, por primera vez escucharía la historia de vida de Akeno-yo soy la única hija de Shuri Himejima, una sacerdotisa sintoísta bien conocida y Baraqiel, un Ángel Caído y uno de los líderes de la organización Grigori –Juki pensó que estucho mal ¿ángel caído? El intento preguntarle pero ella siguió relatando- ellos me cuidaron y amaron como unos muy buenos padres pero un día Baraqiel se fue y nunca más volvió-un silencio se escuchó en la sala Juki intentaba procesar y entender todo lo que había pasado-Cuando era niña, siempre estaba cerca de mi madre, la quise mucho pero yo no era bien vista por los demás sacerdotes, ellos querían que yo no existiera y una noche unos asesinos del clan Himejima fueron a matarme pero no solo a mi sino también a mi madre, y lamentablemente sucedió lo inevitable, tuve que presenciar la muerte de mi madre sin que el la protegiera a pesar de decir que la amaba a ella y a mí pero nunca apareció-Akeno empezó a soltar lágrimas de mucho dolor rencor guardado y Juki en silencio se acercó a ella-Tras la muerte de mi madre, me quede con unos parientes de mi madre antes de ser expulsada debido a ,o sangre de Ángel Caído-Juki no creía lo que escuchaba era algo muy duro, solamente abrasaba a la mayor en un intento de reducir el dolor-A la edad de 10 años, sin comida ni dinero, viaje por todo Japón utilizando mis habilidades para purificar los malos espíritus que había aprendido de su madre para sobrevivir, llegando a hacerlo por un año y medio. Cuando se llegue a cierta ciudad, salve a un ser humano que había sido contratado por un demonio del Clan Gremory y Ante el temor de que el demonio me matara debido a mi herencia de Ángel Caído, decidí esconderse de ellos, Más tarde, al intentar salir de la ciudad, fui atacada por mis familiares del Clan Himejima, los cuales habían venido a matarme-Juki inconscientemente apretó su agarre a la chica debida al enojo que sintió- Antes de que mi tío abuelo pudiera darme el golpe final, Rias y el Alfil de su padre, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, aparecieron y empezaron a hablar con mi familia para evitar mi muerte, proponiendo dos condiciones. la primera, que no iba entrar más en el territorio que este bajo el mandato del Clan Himejima, y la segunda, que siempre iba a estar al lado de Rias, utilizando el apellido Gremory y no el Himejima. Después de haber sido trasladada a el Palacio Gremory, aprendí varias cosas, partiendo del cómo debe actuar una mujer, profundizando así mis vínculos con Rias, convirtiéndome en su mejor amiga-Akeno termino de relatar su historia con nervios a flor de piel, cuando le conto la misma historia a Issei él se quedó sin palabras y nunca le respondió solo fue interrumpido por una llamada de Rias que estaba buscándolo, después de eso, Issei se volvió distante hacia Akeno cosa que le hacía muy mal , para que todo volviera a la normalidad ella llego al punto de casi acosar a Issei para llamar su atención y conseguir una respuesta pero llego el día en que se enteró de que quería distanciarlo de él, un día después ella conoce a Juki y casi como si ella quisiera hacer el proceso de "separación" más rápido decidió ayudarlo para intentar olvidar a Issei cosa que sorpresivamente estaba pasando, hacía mucho tiempo desde que Akeno dejo de seguir a Issei a todos lados, cosa que alivio a todas sus compañeras del club de ocultismo pero en cierto modo las preocupo ya que ninguna sabía quién era el que ahora tenía la atención de Akeno o que había pasado para que en poco tiempo Akeno solo hable con Issei cuando es necesario o los dos quieran Rias sospechaba e intentaba sacar información más que todas pero hasta ahora desconoce lo que ella hace todos los viernes después de clases razón por lo que ella espía ahora mismo a su mejor amiga y su "visitante" mientras que ellos dos volvieron a hablar-te voy a mostrar mi verdadera forma- y bajo los ojos de Rias y Juki Akeno desplegó sus dos alas, una de ángel caído y otra de demonio –entenderé si me tienes miedo pero por favor no me evites, yo no te hare nada malo, lo juro- Akeno se esperaba todo menos lo que pasó, Juki acaricio el ala de ángel caído con mucha delicadeza, casi como si se pudiera romper, el solo seguía dejando que sus acciones fueran sus palabras cosa que el creyó oportuna al no saber bien cómo responderle a todo lo que Akeno relato sobre su vida, pero inevitablemente empezó a reír-de que te ríes?- Akeno estaba confundida y preocupada sobre la respuesta del chico sin dudas esta era la situación más rara de su vida y no por el contexto, sino por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados- de dos cosas , la primera es que no puedo creer que las leyendas que me contaron de ángeles demonios y ángeles caídos sea cierta y la segunda es que no puedo creer que nos una la desgracia Akeno-san, creo que es hora de que te cuente mi historia, así estaremos parejos y cada uno podrá conocer más al otro – Rias estaba casi en shock ¿Akeno mostrando su lado de ángel caído a un completo desconocido? Realmente había descuidado a su mejor amiga – lo siento Akeno, te descuide mucho pero prometo que eso no va a pasar otra vez – y dicho esto Rias se fue en un círculo mágico

-como sabes, nací y crecí en argentina viví con mis padres y mi abuela un tiempo por discusiones familiares de parte de mi padre, yo siempre fui el error de la familia de mi papá a mí me gustaba y gusta el futbol cosa que a la familia de mi padre no le caía nada bien, a pesar de mi capacidad de aprender y ser bueno en la escuela, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo y logros nunca me sentí cómodo ahí, nunca me afecto realmente recuerdo que en ese tiempo pasaba 10 veces más tiempo con la familia de mi mamá que con la de mi papá y ahí fue cuando conocí a los que ahora son mi único y más confiable grupo de amigos, éramos 9 chicos que siempre nos juntábamos en la casa de mi abuela por parte de mi madre y pasamos miles de cosas tantas que ni te imaginas-Akeno se acercó a él y como el frio empezaba a sentirse ella lo abraso aprovechando que él estaba muy metido en su historia y que realmente el frio se estaba sintiendo –así pase mi infancia vivía más con mis amigos que con mis padres a tal punto que solo entraba a mi casa para comer y después volvía a salir jeje mi mamá siempre me decía que pasaba mucho tiempo afuera pero nunca le hice caso crecí y cumplí 10 años las peleas entre las familias de mis padres eran seguidas y muy intensas al punto en el que yo dormía a escondidas en la casa de mi mejor amigo Lucas, si quieres después te cuento más de él, - aprovechando el tiempo Juki por fin sintió la presencia de Akeno que escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que él decía mientras lo abrazaba-jeje gracias, realmente esta frio, bueno como decía hubo un tiempo en el que yo era el centro máximo de la pelea, dependiendo de lo que haga una familia iba a tener razón cosa que me molesto mucho y ese día en el que entendí eso me escape y fui a jugar como lo hacía antes de que me lo prohibieran – Juki se tomó un tiempo, era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente de su pasado y ahora venía la parte más trágica del asunto- no sé qué habrá pasado en ese día, no se quién o por qué, pero ese día alguien acabo con la vida de mis padres- Juki lo solo como una bomba que altero y confundió a Akeno- los mataron? Pero por qué?-

-nadie sabe o nadie quiere decirme, no lo sé solo sé que desde ese día todo empeoro estuve al cuidado de mi abuela, consolándola por las noche cuando lloraba la pérdida de su hija y sufriendo en silencio para ser fuerte para ella, no entendía por qué pero algo me impulsaba hacerlo y no me dejaba en paz hasta que lo hacia los meses pasaron y las cosas empeoraron, los chicos dejaron de salir tan seguido, al punto en el que el grupo de 9 pasó a ser de 6 más mi hermano –

-hermano? Pero tus padres no…-

-en realidad es un primo mío pero como le tengo mucho cariño lo considero el hermano que nunca tuve, él y yo nos hicimos cercanos después de la muerte de mis padres y me ayudó mucho sin saberlo, con mis amigos empecé a apasionarme por la música y decidimos formar una banda de Rock, tenemos 3 covers actualmente pero por ahora la banda esta inactiva porque yo no puedo volver y así fue mi vida, marcada por la muerte de mis padres y mi pasión por el Rock y el futbol, actualmente sigo viendo el futbol de mi país, soy fan de boca un club de mi país incluso actualmente casi siempre los domingo trato de ver el partido o de ver el resultado pero bueno eso es cosa aparte, pasaron dos años desde la muerte de mis padres y mi abuela estaba mal de salud, se temía su muerte, por eso se decidió que me fuera a vivir con mi tío, él es hermano de mi papá y nunca tuvieron una relación bastante buena pero en el fondo se querían, o eso quiero creer la verdad es que incluso hoy lo dudo pero eso ya no importa desde los doce hasta las catorce viví con mi tío y las cosas mejoraron se fortaleció mi amistad con mis amigos y todo parecía que iba a ser de lo mejor hasta la navidad pasada , esa navidad fue el último recuerdo que tengo de mis amigos es que nos juntamos a las 3 de la mañana a improvisar y dimos un concierto semi-privado para los demos y quien quiera escucharlo fue muy divertido pero casi me caigo de los nervios jeje, pero eso tuvo un final algo trágico mi tía fue encontrada con las manos en la masa engañado a mi tío y todo se empeoro el en un ataque de furia me agarró y me llevo a Japón con él para volver a vivir con la familia que me considera un error, así estuve hasta hoy en día con la diferencia de que puedo estar con más libertad a hora que si se japonés- dijo mientras le sonreía para después preguntar- y que crees nos unió la desgracia?-

-sin duda Juki pero tal vez nos unió por algo- para este punto Juki y Akeno habían terminado él te y decidieron irse hacia un sofá donde se acurrucaron de modo que Juki quede arriba de Akeno aprovechando la diferencia de altura ( la cual no es mucha pero hay ) Akeno se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de un Juki que estaba empezando a dormirse, el no dormir bien anoche le estaba afectando –Akeno-san si no fuera porque tengo que volver a mi casa me quedaría dormido ahora-dijo en un tono bajo y pausado dando a entender de qué Morfeo iba a ganar en poco tiempo, pero antes de caer en un sueño profundo el celular de Juki sonó alarmando a los dos presentes -°hola, tío?…si…en la casa de un amigo…¿cómo que seguro? Si estuviera en la casa de una chica ni siquiera estaríamos hablando ahora…no por eso! Si no porque ya te habría avisado! En fin puedo quedarme a dormir?...enserio?!...gracias!...nos vemos!°-Juki se volteo y volvía a acurrucarse como estaba para casi dormirse- eres consiente que vas a dormir aquí no?-

-Ya se pero tengo mucho sueño como para ir a casa y no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a mi tío de por qué estoy aquí, el siempre malinterpreta todo –

-dormirías conmigo esta noche?-

-Akeno-san!-

-lo siento lo siento vamos a la habitación de huéspedes- dijo mientras se reía del chico

* * *

 **bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si, Juki en el pasado escucho historia de demonios y ángeles de todo tipo cosa que en el futuro va a tener mucha trascendencia, quiero hacerles dos preguntas Juki ¿con una sacred gear o no? y la segunda como habrán notado en este capitulo se relato un pequeño fragmento de partido ¿les gustaría que haya mas o que en cambio que Juki toque algo cuando sus amigo lleguen a Japón?**

 **muchas gracias por leer**

 **Hasta la otra!**


	3. descubrimientos

**Otra vez tarde estoy mal, pero bueno era cierre de trimestre y tenia que aprobar y como lo logré voy a subir algo cortito así que a los que estaban siguiendo mi historia (si es que no se aburrieron de esperar algo) disculpen, y sin nada mas que decir review time!**

 **CarlosM:** **entiendo** **l** **o** **qu** **e** **decís en cierto modo pero como dije al principio, no busco ser un fic que tenga un montón reviews y menos si es a costa de la idea original, pero son gustos y gustos**

 **y una ultima cosa, no le podes decir porquería a algo con respeto, si no te gusta sos libre de comentar lo que quieras pero yo no voy a cambiar**

 **saludos**

 **Izanami123: supongo que con la espera, ahora si queres vengarte jaja y no te culpo, casi un mes y medio desaparecido pero bueno como dije mas arriba, cierre de trimestre, necesitaba aprobar y apenas pude escribir algo con ganas así que espero que te guste (sobretodo porque parece que sos el único al que le gusta la idea desde el principio) ****1) de ese tema voy a hablar al final de este capitulo 2)no se si poner a Juki de Guitarrista o cantante, lo voy a decidir con el tiempo asi que cualquier idea, canción (si es de Rock mejor para que siga la trama de la historia de Juki) o algo que quieras aportar va a ser bienvenido**

 **saludos!**

 **Jairo:** **pocas palabras y me iluminaste para seguir a pesar de todo, gracias**

 **sin nada mas que decir me gustaría pedirles a los que lean que me marquen los errores para que los corrija en el próximo** **capitulo**

 **gracias a:**

 **PinkieNeko09 y** **sakata99 por sus fav**

 **los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

Que agradable calor! Después de tanto frio sentir este calor es muy agradable y sobretodo en esta cama todo es tan suave y cálido es como si estuviera durmiendo en los brazos de alguien aunque la verdad esto no parece muy lejano a la realidad, siento que este calor es muy "humano" no sé cómo describirlo ¿un momento? ¿Qué es esto suave que siento en mi mano?! No se parece a nada que haya estado cuando me dormí anoche, inconscientemente aprieto lo que está en mi mano llevándome una sorpresa –aahh- estoy en problemas… más bien no –que pasa?! A-a-Akeno-san! Que haces en mi cama?!-ella estaba durmiendo pero el grito resiente parece haberla despertado ¡y tiene la misma sonrisa de siempre como si no pasara nada!-disculpa Juki-Kun tenía mucho frio y decidí acompañarte para recibir calor- decía mientras se acercaba a abrazarme ¿y quién no tendría frio estando a pocas prendas de la desnudes total? Decir que parezco un metal a recién salido del fuego es poca cosa parece que en cualquier momento podría desmayarme por falta de sangre en el resto de mi cuerpo –e-eso e-está bien tenía algo de frio, g-gracias- el anime (y el hecho de tener este tipo de situaciones con Akeno seguido) me enseñaron que es mejor dejar pasar estas cosas antes de dar oportunidad a otras peores-no hay problema es más- de repente se acercó a mi odio para decirme -cuando quieras puedo darte calor de otra forma Ju-Ki-Kun –bueno…lo que dije puede fallar…

Akeno y Juki estaban conversando mientras desayunaban, conversaban de cosas triviales hasta que Juki saco un tema serio

-Y…me podrías explicar sobre los ángeles y demonios?- el rostro de Akeno estaba neutro no había forma de saber cómo le cayó la pregunta-bueno como ahora sabes yo soy un híbrido entre demonio y ángel caído, tienes que saber que me volví dominio gracias a las Evil Pices, una Evil Pisce es…

* * *

Después de una larga explicación de lo básico sobre el mundo sobre natural Akeno le sugirió a Juki (quien se había interesado en el tema) ir a una de las reuniones del club de investigación de lo oculto para presentarle a sus compañeros y que ellos también puedan explicarle desde otro punto de vista

Estoy yendo hacia mi casa algo pensativo, acabo de enterarme que tanto ángeles como demonios y muchas otras cosas sobrenaturales y que nosotros consideramos "fantásticas" realmente existen y que están más cerca de lo que creo ¡casi me muero cuando me enteré de que Saji era un demonio! Maldito… me las pagara cuando lo vea en fin tengo que apresurarme o mi tío tal vez pueda sospechar aunque lo dudo, ahora estoy pensando más en lo que Akeno me sugirió, ella me dijo que podía ir al club de investigación de lo oculto a conocer a sus compañeros los cuales son todos demonios, la verdad no se si hacerlo tal vez el miedo a lo desconocido me gane pero para eso tengo dos días para pensarlo, dudo que ellos se reúnan fuera del horario de clases, sigo mi camino pensando en si ir o no y cuando estoy por llegar a mi casa recibo un mensaje "-Juki ¿estas libre hoy? Nos vamos a reunir en el club, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad-" el tiempo se me fue… y ahora qué hago, AHH no puedo decidirme si o no, si o no… está bien mejor voy tal vez pase algo interesante e incluso podría encontrar a Saji, le respondo"-hoy estoy libre, cuando se van a reunir?-" la respuesta no tardo nada "- nos reuniremos a las 6p.m.-" "-ok, nos vemos allá-"

El tiempo la verdad esta lento, sin tareas ni nada para distraer un poco mi cabeza no tengo otra cosa que no sea esa reunión en mi mente pero ya dije que iba a estar así que no puedo faltar, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y decido distraerme jugando a lo primero que encuentre por fin después de mucho jugar pasa el tiempo y comienzo a prepararme para ir ya con menos miedo o duda que antes ahora estoy algo calmado, termino de prepararme y me encamino hacia la academia como acorde con Akeno.

Cuando llegué Akeno me estaba esperando y después de saludarnos partimos hacia el club yo ya conocía la ubicación pero para no caer de sorpresa preferí pedirle a Akeno que me espera para entrar con ella –estás listo?-

-eso creo…-

-vas a entrar a un club, no a una zona de guerra-

-ya lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo- después de eso Akeno abrió las puertas e ingresamos al club estaba casi vacío de no ser por Rias Gremory la presidenta del club que por lógica llego antes que todos-Buenos días Buchou-

-Buenos días Rias-sempai-

\- buenos días Akeno, buenos días Juki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto algo asombrada- está acompañándome- después de eso Rias me miro algo alarmada-pero él sabe de…?-

-si lo sabe, yo le explique lo necesario y como quería conocer más del tema decidí que esto sería lo mejor-Rias parecía meditar lo dicho por Akeno ¿estaré sobrando?- está bien pero será tu responsabilidad-Akeno sonrió victoriosa, al parecer era más un capricho que preocupación real pero no importa-Akeno-san puedo ayudarte?-

-está bien Juki-Kun, ven acompáñame a preparar él te-mientras ayudaba a Akeno empecé a escuchar como llegaban los integrantes restantes, los conozco a casi todos pero solo su nombre, se puede decir que conozco un poco a Koneko pero ella y yo no hablamos así que no cuenta, una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a la sala principal del club y los vi a todos, no necesitaban presentación ellos son los más conocidos de la academia después de todo- vaya tenemos un invitado ¿Quién eres?-

-bueno me llamo Juki, Juki sinjimoru es un gusto- le dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano a modo de saludo

-Yuuto Kiba el gusto es mío- dijo mientras también me daba su mano

-hola Juki- Issei se acercó a chocar los cinco conmigo

-hola Issei-los dos chocamos los cinco dejando algo confundidos a todos

-se conocen?- fue la pregunta de casi todos

-sí, de hecho yo lo golpeo a veces por estar espiando por ahí pero cuando no hace eso nos llevamos bien- trate de ser lo más breve posible para no aburrir a nadie

-eso explica mucho- dijo una chica de coletas que se sumó a la conversación –soy Irina Shidou es un placer – me dijo alegre

-lo mismo digo- dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla cosa que altero a todos

-qué haces?!- Issei parecía el más "alterado" por lo que hice – lo siento, es un costumbre de allá- dije con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa- allá? Y de dónde vienes?

-sinjimoru-kun vivía en Argentina, se mudó aquí por razones desconocidas para mí- dijo la loli de pelo platino mientras volvía a comer sus dulces, todos voltearon a verme como esperando una confirmación-es cierto-

-eso explica bastante-Kiba parecía pensar mucho el tema- y por qué lo dices Kiba-sempai?-

-porque siempre que te veía estabas solo con Saji o Akeno y con nadie más, se ve que eres algo reservado

-aahh eso, eso se debe a que no sabía japonés- muchos se sorprendieron- vivo con mi tío en Japón desde que tengo 12 años y me inscribió a una secundaria donde al menos un profesor supiera español así que nunca tuve la necesidad real de aprender-

-y que haces en Kuoh si ningún profesor sabe español?-

-simple, mi tío se cansó de buscar y me llevo a la academia más cercana mientras me enseñaba a hablar japonés, cosa que no le salió-

-eso explica por qué Akeno siempre estaba contigo los viernes-

-demonios! Perdí una apuesta –

-a que te refieres Issei?-

-Saji me dijo que Akeno te enseñaba Japonés después de clases pero no le creí y le aposte a que en realidad tu ibas a su casa aaahh….- freno lo que iba a decir al ver que si lo decía lo iba a matar- que le debes?

-no quieres saberlo…-

* * *

Después de pasar un rato con los chicos del club entre algunas risas y bromas, Rias (que parecía más callada de lo habitual) decidió explicarme cómo funcionan las cosas en el inframundo, ángeles caídos, ángeles y muchas cosas más menciono algo sobre las Sacred Gear que son habilidades o armas sagradas creadas por Dios que se le otorgaban a humanos incluso en la actualidad y que entre ellas hay 13 que se destacan por ser las mejores de todas esas se llaman longinus, también me entere que Issei tiene la Boosted Gear una de las 13 longinus, que Kiba tiene una Sacred llamada Word Birth e incluso Asia tiene una llamada Twilight Healing. Mientras me hablaban de sus armas y sus usos especiales, llegaron dos chicos desconocidos para mi –Juki-Kun!-y Asia –hola Asia como haz estado? – y otra vez la confusión para todos- se conocen?-hablo Issei con la obvia pero necesaria pregunta, si, nos conocemos pero de dónde?-sí, de hecho ella me curo una herida que me hice un día, estaba jugando con mis amigos que estaban de visita en un parque de la ciudad y por accidente uno de mis amigos intento quitarme el balón pero no calculo bien y me pateo a mí en lugar de la pelota el problema fue más la caída que el golpe que me dio, yo iba corriendo así que me raspe mucho, Asia estaba pasando por el parque y si bien no entendí mucho lo que me dijo al principio deje que se acercara y curo mi herida, después de eso ella se tuvo que ir, decía que iba atrasada para llegar a una iglesia y se tuvo que ir, pero hay algo que yo no entiendo Asia, si se supone que lo que conté paso en otra ciudad, que haces en Kuoh?- después de explicarme todo lo que paso en el tiempo que no nos volvimos a ver, me presentaron a los dos desconocidos-Xenovia Quarta un gusto- me saludo un poco seria-Juki sinjimoru el gusto es mío- le devolví el saludo- Gasper Vladi- dijo más concentrado en su pantalla que en mi- Juki sinjimoru. Buen juego, en qué nivel vas?-

-128.-

-wow, eres bueno-

Después de eso seguí conversando con Akeno, Issei, Kiba y Asia cuando se me ocurrió preguntarles algo que me intereso y mucho-y como saben si alguien tiene una Sacred Gear ?- Issei me explico que eso se siente como si fuera una presencia o poder que sea distinto a los demás, me conto que fue por eso que el termino en el sequito de Rias pero cuando Issei termino de decir eso Akeno lo corrigió-nosotros sentimos tu longinus porque es muy poderosa pero hay algunas Sacred Gear desconocidas que no se pueden sentir, por ejemplo la Absorption Line de Saji-

-y que hacen en esos casos?-

-bueno generalmente los probamos en combate y ahí se libera su Sacred Gear o también puedo analizarlo atreves de un círculo mágico-

-Sé que es una locura pero pueden analizarme? Mi abuela siempre me dijo que tenía algo especial y diferente a los demás y mi tío me conto historias de objetos muy similares a las Sacred Gear y dijo que posiblemente tenga una-

-está bien, te analizaré, buchou me permite?- Rias solo asintió con la cabeza todo estaba listo para que me analizaran, estaba ansioso por fin voy a saber a qué se referían cuando decían que yo era importante, tantas discusiones que me rodearon y ahora voy a saber por qué. Todo iba normal hasta que tocaron a la puerta del club, era el consejo estudiantil encabezado por Sona Sitri la presidenta, Tsubaki Shinra la vicepresidenta y Saji no tengo idea a que vienen pero se ven algo sorprendidos –interrumpimos algo?-pregunto Sona

-no pasa nada Sona, solo estamos analizando a alguien-

-Juki?! Que haces aquí?- Saji por fin noto mi presencia

-hola Saji que cuentas?-

-eso no responde mi pregunta que haces con ellos?-

-nada, solo me van a analizar para saber si tengo una Sacred Gear o algo- me sorprendía la calma que tenía en este momento

-pe-pero sabes que son ellos?-

-sí, demonios al igual que ustedes y que mal por no decirme, amigo- fingí estar dolido o molesto para divertirme un poco

-es que Sona y Tsubaki…ellas no…eemm-

-tranquilo, de todas formas entiendo que no me cuentes nada, y perdonen el atrevimiento pero que hacen aquí?-

-veníamos a informarle a Rias de la distribución en la vigilancia nocturna de este mes, pero ya que estamos, me gustaría presenciar este análisis- dijo Sona con voz de autoridad, como los hace desde que la conozco -quieres saber algo en particular?- pregunto de la nada Rias con una mirada casi desafiante- simplemente quiero comprobar algo- reservada como siempre –Akeno, procede por favor-

-hai, buchou- Akeno dirijo sus manos cerca mío y un circulo se ilumino abajo mío, era un rojo muy intenso y de a poco todo mi cuerpo se iluminada hasta quedar completamente rojo –todo parece normal excepto por algo raro que noto desde su descendencia, pareciera tener alguna descendencia de algún ser sobrenatural, pero no puedo detectar cual, solo puedo decir que es completamente humano pero conserva algo de sus ancestros híbridos o incluso ángeles, es como si fuera 99% humano y un 1% de otra raza, interesante-abrí mis ojos y mire a Akeno suplicándole que haga lo que quería –bien, ahora vamos a ver lo que queremos- mi cuerpo paso de rojo a blanco total- ahora, esto dolerá un poco-y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un punzante dolor en mi mano y antebrazo derecho se presentó –aaauch eso duele Akeno-san!-supongo que me escuche como un niño porque Issei y Saji estaban sosteniéndose entre ellos para no caer de la risa y Akeno intentaba concentrarse en no reír para no perder la concentración-parece tener algo- el dolor fue cesando mientras miraba mi mano derecha la cual poco a poco tomaba un brillo casi dorado –si, en efecto, él tiene una Sacred Gear alojada en su mano derecha, pero no puedo determinar cuál es, ninguna mostró un aura dorada, no puedo determinar con exactitud cual de todas la Sacred Gear es- de a poco el brillo que me rodeaba se empezaba a desvanecer y Salí del círculo mágico, cuando lo hice era el centro de atención- así que si tengo una Sacred Gear después de todo-

-sí, pero no puedo determinar cuál es, parece estar dormida todavía-no se si tomarlo como buena noticia, sabiendo lo que le paso a Issei por tener una longinus-tranquilo Juki, con el tiempo va a despertar y sabrás cual es, mientras tanto no hagas nada para forzar a despertarla, solo has lo mismo que yo –

-ósea no hacer nada hasta el momento de la verdad?-

-oye! Era situación de vida o muerte, si no hubiese activado la Boosted Gear quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado-

-jaja ya lo sé, es solo que no me gustaría descubrir mi Sacred Gear cuando mi vida está en juego-

-en ese caso tengo una propuesta para ti-Sona, que estuvo en silencio desde que llego me dijo algo que me descoloco ¿Qué será lo que quiere?-y de que se trata la propuesta?-

-vive y sirve para mí, se parte de mi clan, reencarna como un demonio para perfeccionar tus habilidades y lograr despertar esa Sacred Gear que por ahora es una incógnita. se parte de la familia Sitri-

 **¿sera malo juntar larga espera, capitulo corto y una duda importante en un solo día? no se, pero bueno**

 **gracias por haberte tomado un tiempo en leer todo, los review son bienvenidos, contesto todo y trato de no ocultar nada así que si queres comentar algo en el próximo capitulo lo respondo**

 **unas preguntas antes de irme, en realidad seria una idea que tengo y quiero saber que opinan**

 **no se si conocerán el anime To Love Ru pero lo vi hace poco y me parecio buena idea, incorporar a Yami a la historia por varias razones:**

 **1)su habilidad trans: ella puede transformarse en la persona, objeto o arma que necesite, volver eso una Sacred Gear me parece interesante**

 **2)el modo drakness: no hay mucho que decir, en teoria Yami se vuelve una asesina suprema cuando entra en modo darkness y eso seria muy útil en la historia en un futuro no muy lejano**

 **3) su odio a lo pervertido: sumen, Issei el mas pervertido de la academia mas Yami la persona que mas debe odiar a los pervertidos es igual a diversión segura, muchos golpes y malentendidos varios (algo así como con el familiar de Asia solo que esto va a ser un poco diferente)**


	4. dia 1, semana 1

**si estas leyendo esto, gomen tardé demasiado (3 meses para ser exactos)ahora las razones:**

 **1) escuela: como se estaba terminando el tiempo decidí dejar todo de lado y dedicarme a la escuela, todo tiene recompensas ahora tengo tiempo libre hasta marzo**

 **2)diciembre: navidad, año nuevo, etc. todo eso nos lleva a todos a existir fuera de las computadoras, consolas y celulares así que ni siquiera** **escribí**

 **3)hubo un mes en el que me quede sin ideas, pero ahora tengo muchas inspiración y estoy listo para seguir!**

 **y bueno solo son excusas ahora vamos con los reviews!**

 **Izanami123:** **jeje hola y perdón no me esperaba tantos retrasos en mi historia pero estoy de vuelta! tu unicornio esta de camino a tu casa. bueno que mas decir, la historia va a seguir sin problemas espero que nunca te canses de ella.**

 **Okazaki Ben: es un honor se que tus historias tienen muchos mas seguidores que la mía, espero que no te hayas aburrido esperando y muchas gracias por tu séquito, si queres que alguien entre en la historia dame detalles del personaje y lo voy a incluir sin problemas. te agradesco por tu follow y el fav**

 **diegozea70:** **no te preocupes voy a mejorar y muchas gracias por seguir el fic, darle follow y fav**

 **agradesco a** **sakata99 y a PinkieNeko09 por el fav**

 **vamos con el fic!**

* * *

-así que, quieres agregar a Juki-Kun a tus líneas?- Rias tenía una mirada seria y por lo visto ella no tenía intenciones de "dejarme ir" tan fácil -exactamente me gustaría que Juki-Kun ocupe el puesto de torre que tengo libre, su Sacred Gear podría hacerlo un demonio de gran potencial por lo que quiero tenerlo entre mi sequito -decía Sona mientras se acomodaba los lentes, un ambiente tenso lleno la sala del club mientras que yo solo observaba como Rias y Sona tenían un enfrentamiento de miradas- y que les parece una competencia? Ahora que estamos igualados será justo- todas miraron a Akeno que tenía una mirada decidida- por mí no hay problema pero qué clase de enfrentamiento propones Himejima-chan?-

-realmente no se me ocurre nada-

-que opinan de un Rating Game?-

-suena buena opción, ahora estamos igualados en cuanto a piezas- Rias y Sona se miraban desafiantes parecía algo muy personal de querer superarse entre ellas

-está decidido será un Rating Game pero cuando podríamos hacerlo?-

-qué te parece en dos semanas?-

-puedo proponer algo?-

-está bien Juki-Kun que propones?-

-me gustaría descubrir cómo usar la Sacred Gear que poseo pero si me pregunta ahora mismo con quien iría la verdad no sabría responder, no me puedo decidir -me tome una pausa para analizar a las dos líderes que estaban expectantes a mi decisión -por un lado tengo a Saji, mi primer amigo real en todo Japón y después Tsubaki-san que si bien no hablamos mucho me cae bien -Saji y Tsubaki me sonrieron, Tsubaki con algo de sorpresa en su rostro - y por el otro Akeno-san, es una persona muy importante para mí, ella me ayudo sin dudarlo aun desconociéndome totalmente cosa que agradezco mucho -mientras decía esto sentía como de a poco me sonrojaba y si me preguntan ni idea del por que - y por ultimo pero no menos importante Issei, etto… me divierto golpeándolo aveces pero es mejor cuando nos reímos juntos -esto último era para intentar bajar mi sonrojo que se estaba volviendo algo notorio, lo veía en la mirada picara de todos mientras hablaba de mi sempai -así que creo que lo mejor es ser parte de los dos sequitos durante estas dos semanas que faltan para aprender y tratar de despertar mi Gear y si no me decido me iré con el ganador del Rating Game que les parece?-

-me parece bien/si- respondieron Rias y Sona al mismo tiempo -con quien te quedas primero?-

-etto…quien quiere ser el primero?- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa -que tenemos que decidir todo por ti?-

-decídelo tú, Issei-

-Ya se la que tenga Oppais mas grandes gana! -en cuanto dijo eso, mi amigo termino incrustado contra la pared del club gracias a Koneko -en serio, me decepcionas ero-sempai-

-tranquila Koneko-chan no te sientas acomplejada, por lo menos le ganas a Sona-

-QUE DIJISTE?! -una sonrojada y furiosa Sitri estaba lista para triturar al dragón Oppai -nada, nada- Issei ya estaba detrás de Rias buscando refugio mientras Saji y yo nos moríamos de risa -ya dejen de pelear decidamos esto con un juego ancestral que ha decidido elecciones desde el principio de los tiempos -todos me miraban seriamente, listos para saber de qué se trata- Piedra, Papel o Tijeras –

-en serio?-

-sí, en serio- la cara de Sona no tenía precio

-como sea, vamos Rias hagamos esto -Piedra…Papel..o.. Tijeras-te parece dos de tres?- Sona perdió y Rias decidió que sería al mejor de tres Piedra…Papel..o.. Tijeras!- Sona empató, el siguiente lo define -Piedra…Papel..O…Tijeras- Sona mostraba tijeras y Rias piedra, lo que quiere decir que la primera semana la voy a pasar con Rias y su séquito…esto va a ser interesante

* * *

Es lunes y me dirijo a la escuela en modo zombie por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que note que alguien estaba delante mío –Tsubaki-sempai? Que hace por aquí a estas horas?- la reina Sitri solo bostezó para preguntarme -que haces tú por aquí a estas horas?-

-solo estoy yendo a la academia, me refiero a porque no estas ya en la academia? Tú sueles llegar antes que yo –

-solo me retrase por cansancio, anoche tuve que hacer vigilancia-

-ahh entiendo son muy cansantes las vigilancias nocturnas?-

-depende de lo que encuentres, hay noches en las que no encuentras nada otras en las que tienes que perseguir a los demonios vagabundos por todos lados- decía cansada

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme aunque suena divertido –

Seguimos hablado hasta que llegamos a la academia cada uno tomo direcciones separadas, seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta dar vuelta en una esquina y de repente todo se volvió oscuro pero cálido suave casi como -ah!- demonios… -Akeno-san discúlpame no mire por donde iba- intente separarme pero ella me abrazo y me presionó contra su cuerpo -no te perdonare hasta que me digas que hacías con Tsubaki-chan–

-P-pero Akeno-san yo no hice nada solo nos encontramos por casualidad- los nervios y lo rojo que estaba seguramente hacían que todo lo que diga parezca mentira y me di cuenta de eso cuando Akeno apretó su agarre- no te creo, ahora, te estaba convenciendo para que vayas con los Sitri?-

-noo! Lo digo en serio solo nos encontramos mientras íbamos a clases-

-está bien pero voy a vigilarte, sobretodo ahora que tengo que enseñarte lo sobrenatural- la forma en la que se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de forma molesta la hacen parecer una completa tsundere…esperen -que me vas a enseñar?

-el beso con lengua Juki-Kun- maldito Saji -TE DIJE QUE NO HACEMOS ESO! Ahora no huyas cobarde!-

* * *

Las clases (y una tortura mental) habían terminado y cada uno va para su casa mientras que yo, no tengo idea de dónde ir

"-nos vemos en el lago a las afueras de Kuoh, no faltes o te perseguiré toda la noche-"

Akeno fue clara y supongo que faltar no es una opción mientras más camino los edificios y cosas así van disminuyendo su tamaño mientras voy a la única zona donde yo sé que hay un lago a pesar de no tener ni idea si se refiere a ese

Mientras Juki se dirigía al lago una sombra lo seguía a la distancia, primero yendo de techo en techo para después ir a una cuidadosa distancia, aprovechando que el moreno usa auriculares pasaba completamente desapercibido de la atención del chico.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al lado, el misterioso personaje se ocultó entra los grandes árboles del templo en el cual se podía observar en el centro un gran lago, profundo y completamente calmado

Juki caminaba tranquilamente con dirección a ese lago cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo dejo contra un muro del templo, el golpe causo que sus auriculares caerán al suelo –que crees que haces!? te voy a! mmmmm…- un molesto Juki es silenciado (ya se imaginaran como) por Akeno que con una sonrisa juguetona se separó del chico rojo pero de vergüenza ahora -Ara Ara Juki-Kun tienes tendencia a atraer demonios?

-eehh p-por que lo dice Akeno-san? –

-mmm… por muchas cosas pero sobretodo por esa súcubo que estaba siguiéndote-

-qué mal, no sabía que el gatito tenia dueña- una voz madura y juguetona se hizo presente, la sombra misteriosa que seguía a nuestro amigo salió a la luz mostrando a una mujer de cuerpo parecido al de Akeno solo que era más alta, con cuernos, un par de alas, una cola y cabello rosa suelto que bailaba con la brisa helada del lugar -quien es ella?-

-es una súcubo, escuche que había una suelta por este lugar y decidí que sería bueno para mostrarte cómo hacemos las cosas- la súcubo mantenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras Akeno hablaba, con claras intenciones de desafiarla –parece que me encontré a un alumno y su sensei que te parece esto? Si gano ese chiquillo es mío y si pierdo puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-

-chiquillo?! Tengo 16 años!-

-y yo 19, chiquillo, además…- en un rápido movimiento la súcubo lo tomo y lo estrello contra el muro opuesto- mientras más inocente, más deliciosa es mi comida- le dijo en un susurro

Akeno se lanzó al ataque sin dudarlo, aprovechando la guardia baja de la súcubo disparo un rayo sagrado que la movió unos pocos metros –vas a pelear conmigo, él es solo un espectador- Akeno empezó a cambiar su vestimenta al traje de Miko que usa en los combates y ya estaba lista para luchar

-antes que nada me gustaría saber el nombre de la sensei del chico, cómo te llamas?-

-Himejima Akeno, mucho gusto-

-Megami Tosaku, es un placer, y ahora voy a quitarte a ese chico-

-Akeno-san por que quiere llevarme?-

-simple, es una súcubo, quiere extraer tu sangre-

-y muchas cosas más- decía juguetonamente para el nerviosismo y temor de un Juki que se escondió atrás de Akeno –y por qué yo?

-que nadie te ha dicho que eres muy inocente?-

-N-no que pasa con eso?-

-los súcubos se alimentan de la sangre de cualquier virgen sea hombre o mujer y para ellos la inocencia es lo más delicioso por así decirlo-

-no se te olvida algo señorita caída? también nos alimentamos del jugo de la lujuria de los hombres- después de decir eso, Juki se enrojeció y se aferró a Akeno -Ara Ara Juki-Kun estas nervioso?-

-S-sí que vamos a hacer?- la súcubo miraba atentamente a los dos, expectante a cualquier movimiento -esa súcubo a atacado a más de 15 jóvenes de una academia cercana, ahora vas a aprender a combatir demonios vagabundos y distintas criaturas como ella-

-Q-QUE!? Yo? Enfrentarla?- decir que Juki estaba pálido de miedo era poco-no, baka, solo vas a ver pero no participaras de nada, ahora…suéltame y ve hacia esa esquina- decía mientras le indicaba a Juki donde ir.

Las dos mujeres se miraban a los ojos, analizando cada movimiento de la otra de forma fría hasta que Tosaku se lanzó al ataque, en poco tiempo la súcubo descubrió que Akeno no tenía un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que decidió que acercarse era la mejor forma de atacar -buena estrategia Tosaku-chan pero…- en cuanto Tosaku se acercó lo suficiente, Akeno disparo sus rayos sagrados en dirección a la súcubo que no pudo evitar el impacto -no conviene acercarse tanto- decía mientras se reía sádicamente.

Tosaku quedo aturdida unos segundos, pero en cuanto se recuperó ella emprendió el ataque hacia la reina Gremory yendo a gran velocidad, Akeno desplego sus alas buscando separarse de ella rápidamente y ganar espacio para disparar más rayos -eso es lo que vas a hacer toda la pelea? Huir y disparar rayos?- decía mientras seguía yendo hacia Akeno hasta que una trampa mágica la atrapó-no, también puedo hacer esto…- un chasquido de sus dedos causo una explosión que mando a volar a la súcubo -muy buena ángel pero tengo una gran resistencia, que te parece un combate mágico?- ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, una confiada y juguetona y otra muy sádica -sería un placer- ambas se elevaron y sin previo aviso la súcubo ataco -Kasei hana!- unas cinco esferas de fuego en forma de flor iban en dirección de Akeno que logró esquivar dos pero recibió el golpe de las tres restantes

-Shokku dendo- Akeno respondió rápidamente mandando rayos contra la súcubo que a duras penas logro esquivar los rayos, Akeno se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Tosaku susurrando -otori- Tosaku analizo el ataque de la sacerdotisa encontrando un claro punto ciego, con una velocidad impresionante asestando un muy fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de la morena. Los quejidos de dolor se presentaron en Akeno mientas un hilo de sangre salía de su boca –pero que ataque más patético- la súcubo empezó a golpear fuerte y constantemente a la reina Gremory –AKENO-SAN!- Juki estaba furioso, la impotencia se apodero de él quería con todo su corazón salvarla, no podía ver ni un segundo más como Akeno sufría los fuertes golpes de la súcubo, hasta que dé a poco el ataque empezó a cesar, ella empezó a bajar hasta la posición de Juki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -veo que tu dueña está debilitada –dijo mientras tiraba el cuerpo de Akeno delante de Juki- quien te protegerá ahora? Jejeje- Juki apretó los puños, impotente ante el acercamiento de la súcubo que no tenía las mejores intenciones, desplegando sus alas y mostrando sus colmillos, Tosaku estaba a unos cuantos pasos del chico.

Ya no había distancia entre ellos dos todo parecía apuntar a que la súcubo saciaría su hambre hoy, Juki consumido por la desesperación y la rabia le dio un golpe a Tosaku, ella se quejó un poco del golpe pero rápidamente lo devolvió mandándolo al suelo –vaya, supongo que tengo que utilizar mis encantos- ella lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos ya no eran rosados como antes, ahora eran completamente rojos y muy brillantes, Juki sentía como poco a poco sus sentidos se iban, sus parpados se cerraban, iba a caer solo le quedaba esperar a que le extraigan la sangre y probablemente la virginidad –en serio fue divertido pero no voy a tardar más, tu tortura termina ahora- el sonido de electricidad fue lo último que Juki escucho antes de volver repentinamente al mundo de los "despiertos"-Akeno!- en la gran felicidad Juki se lanzó sobre la reina Gremory haciendo que callera al suelo –tranquilo, tranquilo solo utilice la habilidad de señuelo para aparentar estar lastimada, mira -de a poco las marcas de los golpes se desvanecían menos el ligero hilo de sangre que caída de la boca de Akeno - p-pero Akeno-san su boca esta- Juki limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre –muchas gracias Juki-Kun ahora volvamos a casa- todo muy lindo, hasta que Tosaku volvió a la acción –todavía…no…pierdo- dijo antes de caer –Akeno-san! Que le pasa?-

-está débil, debe ser la falta de alimento-

-morirá?-

-si no se alimenta, si morirá- la cara de Juki se volvió seria desde ahí, y sin pensarlo dos veces mordió sus dedo índice fuerte mente hasta que el líquido carmesí empezó a salir -JUKI QUE ESTAS?-

-tranquila Akeno-san, solo será un poco para que pueda volver a donde pertenece- mientras decía eso la súcubo lo tomo del uniforme y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, cosa que duro unos pocos segundos gracias a la mirada "tierna" de Akeno -que crees que haces maldita!-al separarse ellos dejaron un pequeño hilo de saliva cosa que molesto aún más a Akeno.

la súcubo riéndose a mas no poder se elevó –lo siento pequeña pero tenía que tomar prestado a tu gatito un momento, realmente tenía hambre- ella se fue lentamente mientras miraba juguetona mente a un Juki que estaba rojo hasta las oreja –ara ara Juki-Kun no sabía que te gustaran las súcubos- ese rojo pasó a pálido en cuanto Juki recordó quien miro la escena –eeh A-akeno-san y-yo no- ella solo se acercó con una sonrisa sádica en los labios –te gusto eso no es así?- mientras se acercaba un aura oscura la invadía y de su mano derecha unos rayos se hacían notar –eeetto yoo no sabría decir- antes de terminar la frase Akeno lo aprisionó contra la pared donde anterior mente estaba y lo miro directo a los ojos –responde Ju-Ki-Kun- ella se acercaba cada vez más y el nerviosismo se hizo presente en el chico que volvía al color rojo –y-yo no sabría decirle si me gusto o no porque no puedo compararlo, ese fue mi primer beso- admitió con vergüenza el joven de ojos zafiro –con que se robó tu primer beso eh?-ella se acercó a él y sin dudarlo lo beso al principio Juki intento separarse como con Tosaku pero el miedo a enfrentarse a Akeno (y el hecho de que le agradaba la situación) le impedían separarse.

Después de unos segundos Akeno se separó de Juki dejándolo completamente rojo –y bien? Ya tienes comparación, dime te gusto su beso?-

-eeetto N-no-

-y dime te gusto el mío?- Akeno presionó aun más a Juki contra esa pared causando que el nerviosismo se fuera a niveles muy altos (más de 9000!) Juki se quedaba sin excusas o algo para decir y el hecho de tener el cuerpo de Akeno presionado contra el suyo lo supero llevándolo al desmayo –ara ara esto es demasiado para el pequeño?- decía entre risas sutiles y juguetonas la reina Gremory mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a su hogar

-lamento informarte que este es solo el primer día- decía mientras dejaba unas hojas cerca de él y volvía a reportar todo con Rias

* * *

 **otra vez perdón por la tardanza pero voy a seguir publicando capítulos**

 **espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad les deseo un muy buen 2017 y nos vemos** **después**

 **hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
